Sahara Flower
by darkdragongirlleaf
Summary: [Sahara] There was another person to go with Dirk and Al on there trip to find the ship. What surprises dose this girl have to help them along the way. And dose one of them have felings for her DxE, OCx... I'm not telling, read to find out!


**Flower in the Sahara **

**Ok I haven't seen allot of these stories around so I decided to make one of my own. Yes there will be small changes so now my character can fit but it still follows the movie. I'm updating all my other stories so be easy on me I'm still learning how and improving on my writing skills. Ok this is a Al pairing with my character and a Dirk pairing with Eva. So enjoy this production and be easy on me. Oh yea my character is 29 years old, Eva is 30, Al is 32, Dirk is 34 and Rudi is 31.**

**Chapter 1**

Delilah Calvert was a doctor for her hometown in Nevada that was being sent to a sip to work there. Her mother told her saying that her uncle needed a doctor to help on the ship, which Delilah gladly accepted.

Delilah was now in a boat to the ship called the Martha .M where her Uncle was expected to see her. She watched as a few dolphins swim by the boat and Delilah couldn't help but smile at them. After a while they arrived at her uncle Jim's boat near Africa.

"Alright Miss. Calvert this is your stop" Came the voice of Delilah's boat driver Colbert who was also her friend.

"Thanks Colbert for the ride" She replied to him with a smile while grabbing her bags and heading up the ladder stairs.

"Hey no trouble you saved my father from sickness and I'm returning the favor" he said while driving off.

Once Delilah was on the ship she turned to face her uncle Jim coming over to greet her.

"Delilah how have you been" Jim said to her while giving her a hug and smiling.

"It's been a while uncle Jim how have you been" Delilah said with a smile on her face.

"Good, I see you have grown sins the last time I saw you" Jim said while picking up her other bag and leading Delilah to her room.

Jim lead his niece to her room for the time being for now. Once inside her room she set her bag on her bed and took the other one from her uncle.

"Thanks uncle Jim for the room" she said smiling to him while sitting on her bed. Jim just smiled at her while saying "no problem".

After he left the room Delilah started unpacking her stuff from her bags and she turned on her stereo to a CD she loved. As she was unpacking she started to sway her hips around and sang along with the music.

( She's A Rebel by: Green day)

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

Al was on his way to his room and herd music being played and decided to see who had the music playing. Shouldn't this person know already that the admiral didn't what music played on his ship.

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade 

Al stopped at an open door and looked in and saw a woman singing to a song while swaying her hips. Al couldn't help but grin, this girl was cute and she had know idea that he was behind them. She was only a head shorter then him but other then that she was ok.

Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate

Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that

She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind  
_[x2_

Delilah was oblivious as to the audience she had behind her at the moment but kept dancing and singing along.

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous  
_[x2_

As soon as the song ended she giggled and she twirled around landing on her bed. When she got up she was met with a man leaning on her door frame. Delilah tried hard not to blush as hard but failed miserably and got up from her bed and turned the stereo and turned to him.

"Can I help you" Delilah questioned him while putting a few map posters on her wall to give her a more homey feeling.

"Just wondering who had the music on is all" he said trying not to stair at her for a long time. Al also noticed that she had a nice hair color of light brown.

"Hello" Delilah asked waving her hand in front of his face at an attempt to get his attention. It really annoyed her when guys always spaced out around her but she was use to it.

Al finally realized that he was spaced out and looked at Delilah for a response. He mentally slapped himself for his stupidity.

"I asked what's your name" Delilah shook her head in sympathy at this guys actions.

"Oh sorry I'm Al Giordino nice to meet you..." Al said while shaking her hand and waiting for a response.

"I'm Delilah Calvert but you can call me D if wish" Delilah said while accepting his hand shake and smiling warmly. "I'm also the new doctor around here now" she also informed Al while moving a few of the bag out of the way.

Then Al remembered that the admiral said something about a doctor coming on the ship. "Oh yea the admiral said something about you coming aboard" he said with realization.

Just as Al was about to ask her a question Dirk and Rudi came down the hall, and in Dirks arms was a dark haired Hispanic looking woman and she didn't look so good either.

"Al a little help here" Dirk said in a firm tone towards Al when he saw Al (remember she hasn't been introduced to Rudi and Dirk yet). Al opened the door to the room next to Delilah room and when Delilah peered inside she saw a room filed with pictures graphs, computers, and a couch.

Once Dirk put her down on the couch Delilah walked over to where they were to see if they needed help. Delilah over herd the older looking man say something about her being attacked and her blacking out. Then Al motioned for Delilah to come over to him.

"Hey D can you help her" Al asked in a concerned tone while leading her over to the woman on the couch.

"Sure thing Al" Delilah said while kneeling near the woman and checking her pulse.

Dirk and Rudi looked kind of surprised at Delilah and looked over at Al for an explanation.

"D is the new doc around here now" was all Al said to them while he watched Delilah work. Rudi went over to a phone on the wall and called and told the admiral and informed him what was happening, while Dirk went over to a closet and got a blanket.

After Delilah was finished with her work Dirk put the blanket around the woman. Then Dirk looked over at Delilah and thanked her by shaking her hand "I'm Dirk by the way mama".

"I'm Delilah Calvert but you can call me D if you want" Delilah said with a smile. She also knew Dirk was from Texas because he had the accent.

"Well nice to meet you D and thank you" he said kindly to her.

"Hey it's what I do" She said in an attempt to make a new friend that wouldn't hate her.

Rudi came over to greet Delilah as well as inform Dirk and Al they had to get ready to retrieve the artifact,

"hi I'm Rudi" he said while shaking her hand.

"Hi I'm Delilah but people call me D" she said while smiling and excepting the hand shake.

"Guy's the admiral wants us to get to work" Rudi informed them while heading out the door.

Al and Dirk waved to Delilah on there way out the door and saying a bye. Delilah decided to go to her room and finish unpacking her things and go and see what the guys were up to.

Delilah finally finished unpacking her things and decided to go exploring around the ship. She went out onto the front of the boat and saw the woman she had helped awake. Delilah walked over to say hello and the woman saw Delilah walk over to her.

"Hi good to see your feeling better Miss.. " Delilah said while offering a handshake in attempt to spark a conversation with her.

"Eva Rojas" she said in a calm yet happy voice "and you are" she continued.

"I'm Delilah Calvert but people call me D, I'm new doctor here" Delilah replied in a cheerful tone. In Delilah's opinion Eva looked around 30 years old.

"Yes Rudi told me that you helped me" Eva said in a happier tone while smiling a bit.

After Eva said that the admiral came over to them and looked over at Delilah and smiled a little.

"Delilah are you coming to the museum party" He asked her knowing the reaction she would get when he told her something unexpected. Delilah's eyes went wide, her uncle never told her that they were going to a party.

"Oh my god you never told me there was a party" Delilah said while looking at her uncle for some answers.

She all but ran to her room hoping that she would find something suitable to wear and manage to get her hair done.

Later that night at the museum there was a speech done by the admiral to the people and Yves Massard. Delilah on the other hand was talking to Eva and her boss Frank. Delilah was wearing a silk light tan corset top with matching pants and a pair of black high heels.

After awhile Delilah saw Rudi and Al over by a fruit pile and decided to see what they were up to.

When Delilah went over to them they looked like they were board out of there minds.

"Hey guys you look as board as I am" she said trying to get them to lighten up a bit.

When they turned to see who called them they saw Delilah standing there dressed up.

"Wow Delilah you look nice" Rudi said while elbowing Al who looked like he was about to fall over.

"Wow D you look very nice" Al said while giving a look to Rudi that said ha ha I said it better look.

Delilah mentally chuckled at their behaviors and simply rolled her eyes. When Delilah looked over to where her uncle was she saw him talking to Dirk.

When Delilah went over to see them Rudi and Al followed behind her wondering the same thing.

"Admiral, have you ever seen a confederate gold dollar" Dirk said in a happy know it all voice.

"Oh dear God not this again" she herd him say in a annoyed way to Dirk.

Delilah was had a look of question on her face and decided to ask Dirk about it later. She was obviously curious as to what they were talking about.

"Of course not, because the Confederacy never made a gold dollar" Dirk continued on against the admirals wishes.

Delilah was looking back at her uncle for an expression on Dirks question about a dollar. She was really clueless on these things like history. But she didn't think on it to long but listened in on the conversation more.

"But not before Jefferson Davis had five samples made" Dirk went on in fascination voice. "He gave four of those samples to his top generals" Dirk continued on " Lee, Stonewall, Jackson, Jebstore and Johnson".

Delilah was now more curious then she once had been in the first place. She looked at Al and Rudi at there reactions at this conversation and they looked like they have been through this before.

"We're leaving for Australia tomorrow" she herd her uncle say in a almost pleading voice.

Delilah thought about what it would be like in Africa and always wanted to go there for a vacation.

"But the fifth never was. That one was given to an old family friend of Davis, a brilliant young sea captain named Mason Tombs. Captain of the CSS ironclad Texas" Dirk said while giving a gold coin to her uncle.

Her uncles expression was fascinated in a odd way in Delilah's point of view.

"How did you get this" He said in a questioning look.

Delilah peered over her uncle's shoulder in an attempt to get a better look at the old coin. Doing this she surprised her uncle a little but the others took no notice in it. Then she over herd about how a guy named Diguay finding it.

"That's impossible. An ironclad couldn't make it with their draft" she herd her uncle say in a quizzed voice.

"Let me take the clipper to the Labbezanga and look around" Dirk said in a somewhat confident voice.

From what Delilah herd this sounded important to Dirk, but she knew her uncle would say no to it.

"You can't have my boat, Dirk.." but he was cut off but Dirk in a almost pleading voice.

"Three days, admiral. Just three days" Dirk said in a plain yet hopeful tone. "Imagine" he said starting to sound happy "imagine" he continued happily.

"All right, if I shake out, you'll never hear another word about this" Dirk said in a toneless voice hoping that he would say yes.

Delilah decided to help him out by pleading herself because Dirk would never get a yes answer out of her uncle.

"Pleases uncle Jim" she said while giving him the puppy eyes, and ignoring the looks the others were giving her for calling the admiral UNCLE. Dirk looked a little happy that she was helping him but was unfazed that she called the admiral uncle. But her uncle still looked like he was going to say no to them about borrowing the boat.

"I will go with them to make sure they don't get into trouble" Delilah continued with a bit of hope knowing he wouldn't say no to that.

He pondered for a moment while Delilah held her breath.

"You got 72 hours and not a nanosecond more" he said making Delilah breath in relief while Dirk just smiled at her and the admiral.

"gentleman you just bought yourselves a boat trip by my niece" he continued in a I will regret this voice.

Delilah gave her uncle a hug and thanked him for letting them go up the Niger river.

"Your a gentlemen admiral I don't care what they say about you" Dirk said while smiling at Delilah for helping them.

Delilah on the other hand turned to Dirk and the others and gave them a smile.

Then Al spoke up after a while "you got a bottle, says we will never find it" he said in a dare way.

Dirk looked at him and said one thing " make it a case".

"All right, sure" was all that came out of Al as they shook hands on the bet.

Delilah just laughed at there childish behavior and shook her head. Dirk looked at her and put an arm over her shoulder in a brotherly way. Delilah looked at him in a questioning look while snatching a bit of fruit Rudi had on his plate.

"You want to come to D sins you are part of the reason we are going" Dirk said in a amused yet happy way.

"Sure someone has to look after you boy's" she said in a teasing way trying to get back at them.

Al just lifted a eyebrow at the last comment she made and inwardly smiled.

Later that night the four of them got a stay at a hotel down the road from the museum.

At the hotel there were only 2 bedrooms a bathroom and a mini living room connected to a tiny kitchen. Delilah got one of the bedrooms and Dirk got the other bedroom sins they flipped a coin to see who got the bedrooms. Al and Rudi got the couches to sleep on for the night.

After Delilah said goodnight to the guys and changing into some sleeping clothing (you know sometimes if you go to a party you bring a change of clothing incase of an emergence), she got ready for bed and turned off her bed side light knowing the next day was going to be a long one.

**End Chapter**

**Ok what did you readers think of that story and I would love reviews and I would also like to say I don't own the characters from Sahara just Delilah. And please no flames unless it is something that is bad. Also I'm trying to write new chapters for all my stories and my new ones coming. Hey and I'm also looking for new story idea's to write about. Keep checking my stories for new chapters coming out.**


End file.
